


13 Days of Halloween 2015

by K8BNimble



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Halloween Slash drabbles for Halloween 2015. These are based on prompts and pairing/fandoms suggested by readers. Look at the chapter title for fandom, pairing and rating before reading. Each chapter will have it's own warnings. Check the chapter index for the fandom/pairing you are looking for.   Still Looking for Prompts for this year so feel free to leave pairings/fandoms based on previous two rounds (2011 and 2014) in addition I will also write Kurt/Puck or Kurt/Finn from Glee) PLEASE DO NOT POST REVIEWS ON GOODREADS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Were Those Masked Men - Snape/Harry Harry Potter PG

**Author's Note:**

> For majmunka  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Harry  
> Prompt: Halloween Masquerade Ball leads to some lucky misunderstandings  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 100 X 9  
> Warnings: None (except no beta)  
> AN: Day 1 of the 2015 Halloween Slashabbles Fest. I've hardly gotten any prompts so I'd really love some. Learn more and leave prompts here. Thank you to majmunka for her fun prompt. I got a tad carried away with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter nor do I make any money on this. If I did – Snape and Harry would have both had better lives.

**Who Were Those Masked Men**

  


“This is ridiculous.”

“No, this is fantastic.  You are ridiculous.”

Snape glared at Draco who only grinned at him, not seeming intimidated in the least.  Snape wondered when Draco had stopped fearing him.

“Let’s face it, Severus, you are ridiculously picky. This one’s too tall, that one’s too freckly, he’s too muscular, his eyes are too dark, you hate blonds…” Draco smirked at him… “probably because we have too much fun and you can’t stand having fun.”

Snape harrumphed at him. “I know perfectly well how to have fun and masked balls are not fun.”

“You don’t and they are.”

 

\----

 

“I’m sure this blind date will be another dismal moron.”

Draco frowned. “You say you want someone but you reject anyone that seems interested. Stop judging everyone so harshly.”

“I went out twice with that one idiot.”

“Yes...beautiful, sexy Jeremy.”

“He had the IQ of a bowl of oranges.

”Since then, you dismiss them almost immediately without seeing if they have any redeeming qualities. Your looks aren’t exactly winning anyone over.”

Snape glared at him.

“I mean that everyone knows who you are and prejudges you.  This way you can win him with your sparkling personality.”

“Dressed as Zorro?”

  
\----

 

Snape shifted uncomfortably, looking around the garishly decorated ballroom.  It was full of people dressed in all manner of obnoxious costumes - each one more elaborate than the next and almost all of them were horrid. He watched as one person dressed as a golden snitch kept repeatedly apologizing for his wings knocking everything over.  That was the second best part of the evening so far.  The best was when the fire-breathing dragon sneezed on the curtains and lit up the place.  The combined power of ten “Aguamenti” spells drenched the entire front half of the room.  That had been fantastic.

\--- 

 

Snape saw the man he was supposed to meet - Captain Jack Sparrow. Like his,  it was another muggle costume. So few wizards knew muggle culture that Draco thought it would be easy for them to spot each other. After the war, Snape had developed a taste for muggle movies while he hid away from wizarding society. He wondered if the other wizard knew who he was dressed as.

The man was short and lean. Snape approved. He liked a compact, tight body - shallow as that sounded. He also wanted intelligence and humor but based on past experience, that wasn’t likely.

 

\---

 

“Aren’t you a little short to be a pirate?” Snape asked, his voice disguised through magical means.

The man looked at him, startled.

Snape wanted to roll his eyes but he spied Draco across the room.  Instead, he held out a cup of rum and pumpkin punch. “You look thirsty.”

“Um, yes.  Thank you.”

“I’m Stephen,” Snape offered.

“Um...Larry...that’s me,” the man said, haltingly.

So far Snape thought he didn’t seem very bright. He would have left but Draco was watching them.

“Nice muggle reference, by the way,” Larry said. “I love Star Wars.”

Snape decided to stay.

  


\---

  


“Care to dance?” Snape asked.

Larry nodded. Snape led him to the dance floor. They were quiet but oddly Snape didn’t mind. He liked companionable silences.  He also liked the way their bodies fit together. Also, Larry smelled good...really good.

“I like your cologne.” Snape never started a conversation but for once he wasn’t ready to leave.

“Thanks. It’s a muggle one I got in New York.”

Snape was intrigued. Most wizards rarely ventured into muggle territory. “Is that where you saw Star Wars?”  It wasn’t Snape’s favorite movie, but it had its own charms, much like this man.

 

\---

 

After hours of discussing movies and Larry’s anxious admission to recently returning to the wizarding world, Snape felt a kinship with him. Draco may have finally found the right man.

“There’s a Hitchcock marathon in London next weekend.  Would you like to attend?”

“Don’t you want to wait until midnight when we are supposed to reveal who we are?” Larry asked.

“No...I wish.to continue this but am...concerned you might not want to go when you learn who I am.”

“Me, too,” Larry said nervously.

“So let’s decide now.  Whoever we are, we give this a chance.”

“OK.”

 

\---

 

The clock rang midnight and all the magical costumes disappeared, revealing the wizarding party goers to each other.  Snape removed his mask.  Larry used magic to remove the muggle make-up that hid his own pale skin and took the wig off to reveal messy dark hair.

Snape was shocked.  No one had seen Harry Potter in well over 15 years.  No wonder he wanted this to be private.

The stillness broke when a voice rang out, “Severus!” Draco yelled as he walked toward them.  “I’m so sorry that Oliver didn’t make it!”  He stopped suddenly.  “Potter?  Is that really you?”

 

\---

 

Harry turned as if he was about to bolt. Snape grabbed his arm. “Wait.  You promised.”

Harry stopped. “You still want to…?”

Snape was surprised.  He thought Harry wouldn’t have been interested but it seemed as if Harry thought Snape might not be.  He answered, “Yes. Do you with me? I can’t imagine you would want anything to do with me.”

Harry smiled softly.  “I guess I did promise.” And Snape could see the man the Boy-Who-Lived became and wanted to know him better.

Snape then turned towards Draco. “And really...Oliver Wood?  That’s who you set me up with?”


	2. Things That Go Bump (and Grind) in the Night - Kurt/Puck (Finn) - R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Things That Go Bump (and Grind) in the Night  
> Prompt: Finn’s hearing noises. Just not what he thinks they are.
> 
> Fandom: Glee
> 
> Pairing: Kurt/Puck, Kurt/Puck/Finn
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Word Count: Approx 2200
> 
> Warnings: facials, blowjobs, no beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Two main things. 1. Clearly this is not a drabble. It got out of control and I’m leaving it as is since it’s my first Glee fic - I’m letting Finn, Kurt and Puck out to play for awhile. I’ll take what I can get. It's also mostly Finn's vewpoint.
> 
> 2\. Not sure when this is set but let’s say senior year and all three are 18 by Halloween of that year (no idea when their birthdays are). Let's assume there was no Klaine (although Blaine was still a friend). Also - I’m not going back to check if all the shows listed were on during this time period so just go with it.
> 
> STILL NEED PROMPTS - so feel free to leave a Halloween prompt.

_I do not own Glee nor do I make any money for this.  If I did Kurt, Finn and Puck would have been getting it on - together!_

 

**Things That Go Bump (and Grind) in the Night**

 

Finn was alone in the house.  His mom and Burt were having a long weekend away and Kurt was having at Mercedes having a sleepover with her and Tina.  Finn wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He was feeling restless but neither Puck nor Artie had answered their phones.  As it was Friday night, he wasn’t surprised Puck was busy, but Artie usually answered.

He dug around the refrigerator and found the  leftover Chinese from Tuesday night.  He sniffed it and he thought it smelled okay...but then again he’d been known to eat moldy grapes without noticing. Aw well...how fast could pork lo mein go bad?

He started eating but realized the house was too quiet when a loud clang from outside startled him.  He glanced out the window but just noticed the garbage can lid had been knocked off.  Probably a squirrel.  Or the wind as it seemed to be picking up. Looking at the sky, he realized that while the full moon lit up the sky, the clouds were thickening quickly.  Probably a storm was coming.

Finn shivered.  He didn’t like being alone...at night...in a storm.  He grabbed his food and made his way into the living room and turned the tv on to distract himself.  It was almost Halloween so there were a number of spooky options to pick from.  One channel was having a Friday the 13th marathon, SYFY was showing Ghost Hunters, the Travel Channel was showing the Most Haunted Places in America.  He finally settled on a Supernatural binge on TNT.

He heard another loud crash but he couldn’t tell if it was the sound system from the tv or if something outside had happened.  Probably the squirrel again.  Finn ignored it for two minutes and then had to go check.

Nothing looked out of place outside.

 

He settled in to watch, clinging to a throw pillow Kurt had bought. He hugged it against him and swore he could smell Kurt’s body lotion on it. It smelled good. He had never said anything to Kurt, but he liked how the other boy smelled.  He relaxed again until the phone rang.  Finn jumped about three feet, knocking his soda over. “Damn!” He scrambled to find the remote to mute it before answering.

“Hello?”

“Finn?”

“Mom?”

“Hey, Honey.  I forgot to tell you that we decided to stay until Monday.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Tell Kurt, okay?’

“Sure.  I’ll let him know when he gets home tomorrow.”

“He’s not there?”  Carole asked.

“No.  He’s staying with Mercedes and Tina. They wanted makeovers so he said he was going to be giving facials tonight. You know how he is with skin care.”

“Are you...alone?”

“Yeah...but it’s ok.  Got some leftovers and I’m watching tv.” Finn knew his mother was aware of the fact that Finn didn’t like being alone in a house.  He needed to reassure her he was fine even if he was a little on edge.  “It’s fine.”

 

He hung up and went to unmute the tv when he heard a noise above him.  It sounded like footsteps - but it was very faint.  He glanced up the stairs.  Nothing moved and it went silent again.  The full moon cast shadows across the floor from the tree limbs outside.  He heard a squeak, but then saw a branch scratch across the window.  He’d have to tell Burt about trimming that.

He sat back down and went back to watching the show but he felt a bit on edge.  He pulled out his phone and texted Kurt.

_‘Hey...having fun?’_

There was a long wait until he got a reply. Kurt probably had his hands in something messy.

_‘Y’_

Weird.  Kurt usually answered in long and full sentences.

_‘Guess your hands are full and can’t talk?’_

He heard another high pitched squeak from above.  Stupid tree limbs.

_‘You could say that,’_ Kurt texted back.

That was more like it. Finn put the phone down.  He didn’t want to bother Kurt while he was with his friends and he felt a little silly feeling so on edge at home.

 

He enjoyed watching Sam and Dean salt and burn various ghosts for awhile before suddenly the audio went out on the show and a brief “having technical issues” message popped up.  Finn thought he’d go make some popcorn while he waited but as he headed to the kitchen, he heard a low moan break the silence.  He looked around. It was very soft so he almost dismissed it.  It could have been the wind.  For a minute it was quiet and Finn convinced himself it was nothing.

But there it was again.  A very low…. _oooooohhhhhh_. This time longer and more drawn out and just a little louder.   The sound from tv came on again and Finn jumped at the sudden sharp yell of someone screaming from the show. He jumped and his heart raced.  He grabbed the remote and turned the sound down.

The moaning continued.  It seemed to be coming from a vent in the kitchen.  He slowly crept towards it, the low sounds echoing through the room.  He grabbed a chair and stood on it, putting his ear to the vent.  It was still faint but this time he heard a long, drawn out _“Fiiiinnnnnn….’”_

 

He jumped off the kitchen chair ready to run out of the house but realized with his car in the garage, there was nothing to drive.

“Okay...don’t panic.  So there’s a ghost.  What should I do?” He was talking to himself trying to calm down.

_‘What would Sam and Dean do?’_ he thought.

Salt….right.  He frantically searched for salt and finally found the Morton’s Blue Box in one of the cabinets.  The low moaning, interspersed with the spirit calling his name, continued throughout his search.  Finn was freaking out.  He grabbed his phone to call Kurt - or someone -  only to realize the battery was dead.  Crap - spirits did that, right?  He remembered that electronics always died around ghosts.

He could do this.  He would salt….oh crap...weren’t there supposed to be bones?  Whose?  Kurt’s mom?  Why would her ghost be haunting now.  Maybe she didn’t like Burt getting remarried.  No - but then she would haunt his mom, not Finn.

Maybe she didn’t like Finn and was just waiting until he was alone to get him.  She probably hated Finn for that name he called Kurt.  He hadn’t meant it and never knew why he said it. He thought he had apologized and was forgiven but maybe she hadn’t heard the apology.

He spoke quietly around the room.  “Uh...Mrs..uh Hummel.  The first one?  If you’re listening, can you answer?”

_“Yeesss…..ohhh Finn.”_

Crap, crap crap….it was her.

“I’m so sorry.  It didn’t mean that about Kurt you know.  I really love him...uh like I mean like a brother…”

_“Ooohhhh….fuck…”_

Oh crap, she wasn’t buying it.  What if she’d seen him masterbating?  That was embarrassing.  Would ghosts watch you get off?

Oh...she might have heard him call Kurt’s name a couple of times.

It wasn’t like he could help it.  As much as he denied it to everyone else, he had finally realized he thought Kurt was sort of hot.  And in trying to understand his new step brother he’d looked for information online - only it turned out to be porn and was a little hotter than he expected so no one could blame Finn for thinking about Kurt….like that...on occasion.

“Uh...okay...Well if you saw anything...I’m uh sorry.  Please don’t hurt me.”

_“Ooohhhh….I’m going to come.”_

“Please no - don’t come here.  I’m so sorry.  I really like your son.  I would never ever hurt him.  And if you hurt me then my mom would be upset and then Burt would be mad and then Kurt would be sad and you don’t want that do you?”

There was a sudden loud bang from upstairs and a high pitched shriek.

Without thinking, Finn ran up the stairs and looked in all the rooms, but there was nothing that he could see.

 

Another loud bang above him and then some laughter - coming from the attic.  No one ever went up there.  That’s where all of her things were.  Finn realized he still held the salt.  Maybe he should burn some of her things?  He vaguely remembered Kurt saying his mother had been cremated so if there were no bones, it had to be a personal item that was keeping her here.

Shit, shit,shit  How would he explain this to Burt or Kurt?  Well it needed to be done.  He would just say it was an accident and grovel for forgiveness.  He went to his own room to find a lighter that he knew Puck had left there once.

He found the attic door and crept quietly up the stairs.  There was a glowing light and moving shadows that he assumed was the ghost off to one side.  He thought he was going to puke he was so scared.

The moaning was very loud now.

_“Oh yes….ooooh Finnnn I’m coming.  Yes…”_

 

Without looking, he went ahead and threw the salt to get the apparition to disappear before he ran up to look for her effects.

Instead of them, he saw Kurt standing there spluttering and coughing.  He was naked.  Finn blinked.

“What the Hell…” a deep voice muttered angrily.

Finn snapped out of his frozen state to realize Puck was on his knees in front of Kurt and his face was covered in…

Finn was usually slow but this felt like time had actually slowed down.  That was not some kind of moisturizer on Puck’s face.  Finn just stared at them in shock.  He only managed a “What’s going…” before losing his train of thought to seeing the two young men naked in front of him.

“Well, this is awkward,” Kurt said, quickly covering himself.

“You….him...what…”

“Chill, dude, before you have a stroke.” Puck said, sitting back on his bare ass on the floor which Finn noted had some kind of blanket on it.

“You were….what….Is this what you meant by giving a facial?” Finn couldn’t seem to gather his thoughts.

Kurt blinked at him as if in shock.

Puck picked up a tee shirt off the floor and began wiping Kurt’s spunk off his face with it.

“Yes, I was giving Kurt a blowjob. He basically gave me a facial. So what?”

“But you said my name...wait - that was you wasn’t it?” He asked Kurt, desperately hoping his mom’s ghost wasn’t around to see this.

“Um...sorry?” Kurt said.  He was deep red from embarrassment.  Finn couldn’t help but appreciate how his entire body flushed.  Suddenly all the anxious energy directed itself to one specific point in Finn’s body.  He was feeling very warm.

“That was my fault,” Puck said.  “I told him to pretend I was you.  We were role playing.”

“Role Playing?  Uh...You want to do...something like that with me?  That’s uh...”

“Weird.  I know and I’m so sorry, Finn.  I’m mortified.  This should never had happened.  I promise I won’t...this...I won’t do anything creepy anymore.”

 

Finn calmed a little.  He thought Kurt had gotten over him.  And now Finn’s had a bit more….exposure...to things that it was far more intriguing than gross. He had to say something to keep Kurt from pulling away.

“I was going to say hot,” Finn said, more confidently.

“Really?’ Kurt squeaked.

“Dude, you want to join us?  We can all get our bump and grind on tonight.” Puck illustrated his point by thrusting his groin upwards.

Finn rolled his eyes at his friend but he noted that Puck was also sort of hot. And he had a very hard, thick dick that Puck was casually stroking. It looked like Puck wanted the three of them to... Maybe…but first.

“Why are you in the attic?”

“You can hear everything from the basement and we wanted some privacy since you know no one knows about us,” Kurt replied.

“Uh...well you can in the attic too.  Just so you know.”

“”Oh...thanks.  Good to know that,” Kurt said.

“Good thing we didn’t try this when your dad was home!” Puck laughed.

Are you dating?” Finn asked.

“More like friends with benefits,” Kurt said. “I got tired of waiting for someone and Puck offered so I said yes awhile ago.”

Puck grinned.  “And it’s all cool.  Kurt is fucking awesome.”

“I thought he was fucking you,” Finn laughed.

“That too.” Puck answered shamelessly.  Finn sort of admired that about Puck. He didn’t seem bothered or ashamed at all about his own pleasure.

“We haven’t freaked you out?” Kurt asked.

“Only when I thought it was your mother…”

“What?” Puck laughed,  “I like them older, not dead!  Sorry, Kurt. No offense.”

Kurt glared at Puck but then turned back to Finn.  “My Mother?!”

“Long story.  So uh...our parents aren’t back until Monday and there’s this rather large bed in the basement that maybe we could…”

Before he could finish his sentence, both Kurt and Puck headed down the stairs.

 

Finally, Finn wasn’t alone in the house and this time he was looking forward to hearing some moaning and loud banging.


	3. Together Forever - Teen Wolf Derek/Stiles PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek didn’t survive the fire. Stiles still meets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teen Wolf  
> Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
> Word count 100 X 9  
> Warning: Character death, angst, tragedy, spooky  
> Rating: PG-13  
> AN: AU - Derek didn’t survive the fire. Scott was never bitten. I’m going with the original ages that Derek was 6 years older than Stiles. That makes Derek 16 when he died.
> 
> I don’t own Teen Wolf or make money because is I did - then Boom Sterek would have happened.

 

**Together Forever**

 

Stiles at 10

 

Stiles sat morosely in the passenger seat of his Dad’s cruiser.  Normally he would wouldn’t be able to sit still, but seeing the burnt out husk of the Hale house kept him inside. His dad stopped by on their way home to talk one of the fire investigators.  Stiles knew his dad didn’t agree with their findings yet.  

Stiles hated looking at the house knowing that so many people died there.  In the window of what was left of the upstairs, he saw a young man watching him from the window.  A chill went through him.  He wanted his mom.

 

\---

 

At 12

 

Stiles was lost.  Scott and he should’ve never made a bet with Jackson. Now he had to find Scott’s inhaler.

He was starting to panic. What if Scott needed it and Stiles couldn’t find it or got back too late?  What if he never got back?

“Lost?”

Stiles looked up.  A young man with dark hair stood there.

“My friend’s inhaler.  It should be here…”

“By the gate.”  He pointed to a nearby broken gate.  Stiles hadn’t realized he was near the Hale place.

Stiles found the inhaler.  He turned to thank his rescuer but he was gone.

Stiles ran.

 

At 13 1/2

 

It was a hot summer day.  Stiles and Scott were skipping stones across the creek.   

Eventually, Scott flopped back on the grass. Stiles continued to skip stones.  One went the entire way across.  He looked up and saw a man standing there.  He realized it was the same man from the year before.

He pulled a black sharpie from his backpack and wrote “Thanks’’ on the next rock and threw it. It landed near the man’s feet.  Stiles waved.  The young man nodded back.

Scott snored loudly and Stiles looked at him.  When he turned back, the man was gone.

 

\------------

 

At 15

 

“Do you live near here?”

Derek nodded.  It had taken a few trips before Derek spoke.  When he was around, he never said much but Stiles still found him soothing company.  His own house was lonely when his dad worked and he didn’t have many friends.

“Did you know them?” He nodded back to the house.  It should have been demolished but the porch was still standing and most of the first floor.  Stiles liked doing his homework there.

Derek looked away.  “Yeah.”

“Sorry.  You think it’s okay that we come here?  I find it oddly comforting.”

“So do I”

 

\-------

 

At 16

 

“Who are you?”

Stiles looked up at the woman’s voice.  She was very pretty and looked a little familiar.

“Stiles.”

‘Well, Stiles, why are you here?” She seemed irritated but still a little curious.

“Doing my homework?” he replied sheepishly.

“This place isn’t safe.  You should go home.”

“Wait!  Who are you?”

“Laura Hale.”

Stiles didn’t need to hear more. “I’m so sorry.  We’ll go.”

‘Who’s we?”

“DEREK!” Stiles yelled.  Derek had gone to relieve himself around the corner.

‘Who did you say?”  Now Laura seemed angry.

“Uh...my friend, Derek.  He lives nearby.  We like to study…”

“GET OUT!”

 

\------------   

 

At 16 ½

 

“Sorry I haven’t been by in awhile.  It just seemed wrong after…” Stiles trailed off, not wanting to think about how Laura Hale died shortly after warning him away from this house.

“I understand.  I’ve been busy with family things anyways.”

“So you didn’t miss me,” Stiles said, trying not to sound upset.

“Of course I did.  I wish you were always here but sometimes we all have things to do,” Derek said.

“Life goes on, as they say.”

Derek looked at him strangely.

“When’s your birthday?” Stiles asked, changing the topic.

‘Why?

“I wanted to give you a present.”

 

\-----

 

At 16 ¾

 

Stiles couldn’t believe he was kissing Derek.  Or rather Derek was kissing him.  It was the best night ever.

After Danny had come out, Stiles took a fresh view of his own life and realized that he was a little in love with Derek, and not Lydia after all.  

He wasn’t ready to go all the way, but making out was fanfuckingtastic!  

“I think you should meet my dad,” Stiles said.  “And I should finally meet your family.”

“You want to be boyfriends?” Derek asked.

“Um...yes?” Stiles said.

“I like that.  The idea of being just for each other.”

 

\------

 

At 17

 

“Happy birthday,” Derek whispered as he kissed Stiles’ neck.  Derek had made a lovely picnic and actually brought wine.  They toasted to “Forever”.  Okay, Stiles was a teenager but he was sure this was love.

“We’re meeting your parents later,” Stiles said.  ‘Don’t mess my clothes up.

Derek chuckled.  ‘They won’t care.”

Stiles felt sleepy.

“Relax.  We have time,” Derek said, cuddling him.

When Stiles awoke, he felt lighter, freer somehow.  This must be what being in love felt like.  He looked down and realized Derek wasn’t alone.  There was another body with him. His own.  

“Together, forever,” Derek said.

 

\-----

 

The Sheriff had been frantically searching for his son for three days.  He thought he’d have done anything to know what happened to him.

Until Jackson Whittemore called.  

Now the Sheriff approached the old Hale House as other officers arrived to talk with the hysterical teens.  He entered into his worst nightmare...his son, lifeless on a blanket the floor, the remains of a picnic scattered around him.  His eyes closed as if in sleep, but way too pale.  

A rock next to him read, “Thanks.”

 

Outside, Jackson looked up and saw two men looking out the window, watching him.

 


	4. The Clothes Make the Men - NCIS Gibbs/Tony PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a Secret Santa, the NCIS team has a Secret Costume Exchange. Gibbs and Tony have to dress like each other. For: cackym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: NCIS  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Tony  
> Words: 100X5  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: None. cackym asked for a team drabble along with some Tibbs so I hope I gave some good mentions. Probably at the expense of detailed Tibbs smut...sorry. Short but hopefully sweet! 
> 
> Also - still looking for prompts! Or you'll be stuck with mine.... mwahahahaha I do not own NCIS nor do I make any money. If I did, Tony and Gibbs would have gotten their heads out of their asses by now and made out.

' 

 

_I do not own NCIS nor do I make any money.  If I did, Tony and Gibbs would have gotten their heads out of their asses by now and made out._

 

 **The Clothes Make the Men**  


“Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!” Abby shrieked, her enthusiasm clearly getting the best of her as she dropped her slip into the plastic cauldron that Bishop was using to collect the suggestions.

“I, for one, am a little nervous about some of the costume ideas that might be made.  I mean, what if I get a male stripper?”

“Oooh...Jimmy, you could show off those fabulous abs.”

“There will be no showing of abs or any other inappropriate costumes.  This will strictly be PG.”  Vance’s voice boomed across the bullpen.

“Well, he’s no fun,” Abby whispered.

 

\----

 

Tony thought this was going to be a good idea so long as no one suggested John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever or ‘Fat Elvis’.  He was never going to live that nightmare down.  He had hoped someone would suggest James Bond.  That was a look he could do well.

He looked down at his slip of paper.  Who the hell thought of this?  And what god had he pissed off to pull this slip?  There was no way this was going to end well.  He rubbed the back of his head pre-emptively.

One word was on the slip.  ‘Gibbs.’

 

\---

 

The NCIS Halloween soiree was in full swing.  The punch was non-alcoholic and the costumes were strictly non-offensive but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Palmer’s Harry Potter costume was spot-on.  Bishop was an adorable clown and Abby was a perfect vampire.

“Why aren’t you in costume?”

“I am.  Do you think I would voluntarily wear jeans from Sears?”  Tony replied, smacking McGee behind the head. He had on an NCIS cap, jeans and Gibbs’ gray hoodie.  He wondered if Gibbs had missed it yet.

He raised his coffee mug.

“Oh!!! You're Gibbs?!” McGee.

“You are a crack investigator, McGruff.”

 

\-----

  

Gibbs hadn’t shown and Tony relaxed. Of course, right then the elevator dinged. Tony just knew it was his boss.

Except the boss rarely looked that good. Speaking of boss, was that a Hugo Boss suit? The dark red shirt and matching tie accentuated his face beautifully Yes Tony just thought that.

Gibbs actually checked Tony out until Tony blushed. Then the scent hit him.  Gibbs was wearing his cologne.  He also had a Hazelnut latte, Tony’s favorite.  Gibbs was dressed as Tony.

“Insert appropriate movie quote. I only know John Wayne movies,” Gibbs said.

“Looking good, pardner…” Tony drawled.

 

\-----

 

“You need to take that shirt off,” Gibbs growled.

“You mad I borrowed it?” Tony asked.

“No, but you really need to take it off.”  Gibbs tugged the shirt up.

Then Gibbs went to remove his own jacket.  

“Oh..you should leave that on.  You look hot all dressed up,” Tony said, teasingly.

“I think it would be hotter to be undressed.”

Tony pulled on Gibbs tie and kissed the man deeply.  “But I really like this tie.”

“How about you wear it then...around your wrists, attached to the bed?”

“Kinky,” Tony waggled his brows.

“You already knew that.”


	5. The Fifth International WereCon - Multi Crossover PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Werewolf Convention  
> Fandoms: Teen Wolf, Harry Potter, Grimm, Buffy, (Hint of Twilight)  
> Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Lydia (OMG Het), hint of Monroe/Nick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Fifth International WereCon  
> Prompt: Werewolf Convention  
> Fandoms: Teen Wolf, Harry Potter, Grimm, Buffy, (Hint of Twilight)  
> Pairings: Remus/Sirius, Derek/Stiles, Jackson/Lydia (OMG Het), hint of Monroe/Nick  
> Word Count: 100 X 8  
> Rating PG-13  
> Warnings: None except Crackity Crack! Mutli Crossover  
>  AN: Super Crossover crack...No specific timeframe just AU enough to make these guys work. I’d just say everyone’s over 18!!!
> 
> I don’t any of these fandoms. I don’t make any money on any of this. Darn shame, too.

**The Fifth International WereCon**

  
  


“Welcome  to the 5th International WereCon!”

The applause rang out across the room.  Remus was nervous.  This was his first time as “Alpha of Ceremonies.” Remus looked over to see his husband, Sirius, giving him two thumbs up.

“I’d like to thank the Hale Clan for welcoming us into their territory for this exciting gathering.  I’m especially looking forward to the Full Moon Howl Run across the Hale preserve.”  He nodded to Derek who looked stoic as always, but his fiancee Stiles was all grins.  “Also, special thanks to Stiles Stilinski for all of his help.

“Have a great weekend!

 

\------

 

“So the Lon Chaney Riff-Raff or did you want to check out the “Were-scaping - Nair Does Not Go There” seminar?”

Jacob Black glared at Scott McCall like he was insane. Oz chuckled.

“Uh...neither.”  Scott laughed.  Jacob was easy to tease.  Stiles had set up the Lon Chaney event because Stiles loved yelling at movie screens a la MST3K..  He had no idea who allowed the Were-scaping seminar but he assumed Lydia.  Jackson was nothing if not neatly trimmed.

“Maybe the “How to Speak in Sentences Longer than Two Words” session?” Oz asked.

“Guess Derek’s not leading that,” Scott quipped.  

 

\-----

 

“I need a drink,” Nick said.

“Bloody Mary’s are half-price with a coupon.”  Monroe began digging around his welcome bag of goodies.  “Oh...haha...a flea comb.  Ah….here it is.”  He held out the coupon.

“Everyone’s staring.  Maybe I shouldn’t have come?”

“It’s not every day a Grimm attends a WereCon.  Thank you for attending,” Stiles said as he approached the couple.

“Monroe wanted to.  He missed the one in London.”

“Since you’re here could you sit in on the “Hunters (Or How I Learned to Let Go and Love The Silver Bullet).  The Winchesters are a no show.”

 

\-----

 

“Enchanted Loup Garou - “Bring Out the Animal in Your Partner?” Lydia asked, studying the cologne bottle.

“Guaranteed to make your furry partner growl with passion,”  the clerk said.  “Scientifically proven to attract men of a certain hairy persuasion.”

“I don’t need any help with that, thank you.  Not sure whether to laugh or cry at this junk.”

She sprayed it in the air just as Stiles walked by.

“Watch the spray,.” Stiles coughed. He walked on but she noted all of the men turned their heads towards him.  Derek approached and suddenly kissed him.

“I’ll take two bottles,” she said.

 

\----  

 

“Oz, you made it!  Nick, this is Oz. This is the guy I met in Tibet.  Oz, this is Nick.”

“Nice to meet you,” Oz held out a hand.  “Monroe, good to see you, man.”

“What have you been doing?”

“Released a CD. Going on tour.”  

Nick thought Oz seemed oddly relaxed. “You two heading into the ‘How to ID and Avoid Wolfsbane’ panel?”

“You don’t seem to care that I’m a Grimm.”

“Nah.  Used to hang with a Slayer so it’s cool.”

‘Wow...which one?” Nick asked.

“Buffy, when there used to be only one.  Or two…” Oz replied.

 

\----

The Full Moon Howl Run was everything Remus had hoped.  The Hale Preserve was beautiful and spacious. Derek did a fantastic job ensuring the perimeters were safe.  It helped that his future father-in-law was the Sheriff.

Not only that, but his sister Cora organized a Scavenger Hunt for young werewolves so the adults didn’t have to worry about their cubs during the run.  

Remus felt sorry for those weres that didn’t have were mates.  Sirius, in his animagus form, ran with them. The thrill of running and howling with your mate was one of the best sensations in the world.

 

\----

 

“This panel is “So You’ve Just Been Turned into a Werewolf and You’re Vegan,” Monroe said.  “If this is not the panel you wanted, please exit.  Otherwise, I will share tips about how to deal with meat cravings without resorting to violence or McDonalds.  I’m not sure which is the worse option.”

Nick chuckled.  He was relaxed. His own panel was over and the con was winding down. Few weres opted to be vegan but Monroe had long ago and when another presenter failed to show, he stepped in.  It was good to have Derek Hale owe them a favor.

 

\----

 

“That went well, don’t you think?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles collapsed on the couch.  Derek sat beside him and shifted Stiles’ legs over his lap and began rubbing his feet.

“So good.  You know your way to a man’s cock,” Stiles grinned.  

“I thought the phrase was ‘to his heart’,” Derek smiled.

“You have that already.”  Stiles was exhausted but young enough that it didn’t take much for Stiles’ Jr to wake up.  Or maybe it was just his terribly sexy fiancee.

“Oh - I don’t have the other?”

“Not yet,” Stiles said. “But two more minutes of that and I’m yours.”


	6. Looking at a Gift Basket in the Mouth - Harry Potter/Severus Snape R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New WWW Halloween candies bring real surprise  
> For:majmunka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Harry  
> Rating: R  
> Words: 100 X 6  
> Warnings: Lots and lots of dirty talk, substance induced behavior  
> AN: Clearly AU as both Snape and both Weasley twins are alive.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter otherwise more people would have lived and Snarry would be canon

 

 

**Looking at a Gift Basket in the Mouth**

 

Harry’s first year of teaching at Hogwarts had been going well.  The students seemed to enjoy his classes, he liked teaching and most of the teachers seemed to respect him. There was one notable exception.- Snape. It didn’t seem to matter that Harry had defeated Voldemort or that he spent seven successful years as an Auror.  He was a perfect fit for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Snape still didn’t like him.

Yes...the year had been going so well.  He should’ve known that would change as soon as he saw the gift basket from Fred and George.

  


\-----

At first nothing seemed wrong.  He showed up at Snape’s lab to help him with Remus’ Wolfsbane Potion as usual.  Snape was teaching Harry how to make it but it was difficult. Harry felt the dunderhead Snape always called him. Harry hated the idea that Remus was dependent on Snape but his recipe was the best.  Snape could’ve made a fortune with it.

The evening was going ok until Harry turned to ask if we was supposed to stir clockwise or do a figure 8 in the final minutes.

Instead what came out was, “Severus, I want to kiss you.”

 

\---

Snape looked up at Harry’s outburst, but instead of responding to it, he yelled, “Clockwise, you dunderhead.” He grabbed Harry’s hand over the spoon and demonstrated.  Harry felt Snape’s body warmth against him.

“You almost ruined this,” Snape griped.

Harry felt relieved. Snape hadn’t heard what he’d said. He had no idea why he said that but he looked suspiciously at the empty wrapper on the table.

Harry tried to say I’m sorry, but instead he said, “Please fuck me.”  Harry’s free hand clamped over his own mouth.  

Snape kept stirring. “I think you should take me to dinner first.”

 

\----

Harry tried one more time, shocked that Snape hadn’t actually thrown him out.  He wanted to ask if Snape would go on a date with him.  It was something Harry actually wanted.

Instead he asked Snape for a blowjob and then offered to reciprocate because Snape had to have a beautiful cock.  Mortified, Harry tried to run out of the room but Snape locked the door.  “I can’t, in good conscious, allow you near the student body.  You might proposition Miriam Hornby - or her twin brother, Marcus. As for the staff, Longbottom would pass out if you came onto him.

 

\----

Harry tried to stammer out apology after apology but everything that came out was filthier than the sentence before.  

Snape just leaned back against the table with his arms crossed and a slight smile.  Harry thought he’d heard an actual chuckle when Harry suggested Snape lift his robes so Harry could lick his asshole.  Harry was frustrated.  Yes, he’d had fantasies about Snape, but he’d never thought they’d ever be heard by the man.

He was also annoyed that Snape seemed so amused.  Something was clearly wrong.  Why couldn’t Snape fix it  

He yelled, “Fuck me now, you sexy beast!”

 

\---

Harry sat down on the couch and shut up.

Snape grabbed the empty wrapper and waved it at Harry.  “Got a special gift from the Weasley twins today, Potter?”

Harry nodded, afraid to open his mouth.

“Hmmmnnn...Turkish Afternoon Delights,” Snape read the wrapper aloud.  “Did you read this before you ate it?”

Harry shook his head.

“You really are a dunderhead.” He stretched the paper open and read more of it.  “The delightful candy that will let your heart’s desire flow forth freely.  Side effects may include cramping, headache and an uncontrollable ability to blurt out your basest desires.”

 

\----

“I’m surprised you have such strong feelings about me.”  Snape opened his robes.  To Harry’s disappointment, he was not wearing them traditionally but had black pants and a white shirt on underneath.  He did have a very nice bulge that made Harry’s mouth water.

"God, I want to suck you off so bad,” he said.

“Well, the effects should wear off in about 5 minutes.  Let’s see how you feel then.  In the meantime,” Snape popped one of the Turkish delights into his own mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

“Harry, I want fuck you so hard right now.”

So they did.

  



	7. The Queen Doth Keep Her Revels Tonight - Glee Kurt/Puck PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is taken to the UnSeelie Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Queen Doth Keep Her Revels Tonight
> 
> Prompt: Kurt is taken to the UnSeelie Court
> 
> For: My sister
> 
> Fandom: Glee
> 
> Pairing: Puck/Kurt, background Kurt/Blaine
> 
> Warning: Kidnapping, Coercion but nothing graphic.
> 
> Word Count 100 X 17
> 
> Rating PG-13 
> 
>  
> 
> AN: This is AU in that NYADA auditions happened right around Halloween. My sister asked for the UnSeelie court and Dark Fey. I don’t know much about the legends so I hope this isn’t too off. We really just wanted someone to be enthralled by Kurt’s lovely singing voice! This thing turned into a monster!!!
> 
> I don’t own Glee nor do I make money on this. Also - any songs mentioned or lyrics listed do not belong to me but by their rightful copyright owners.

 

 

**The Queen Doth Keep Her Revels Tonight**

  
  


Kurt restarted the music for ‘Music of the Night’. He was having trouble with one phrasing.

As he started, his dad stepped downstairs and said, “Would you turn that off for awhile?  Finn and I are watching the game.”

“I’m practicing for my NYADA audition.  I have to get it perfect.”

“Son, you’ve been practicing every night.  My ears need a rest and this is an important game,” Burt replied.

Finn yelled down, “Burt, they’re going for the 3 point conversion”

“Be right there!.” Burt answered.  He turned back to Kurt.  “There is such a thing as over rehearsed, Kurt.”

 

\---

At dinner, when Carole asked how rehearsal was going, Kurt didn’t need to answer.  Finn blurted out that he could sing the song perfectly after hearing Kurt practice endlessly.  His dad had laughed.  The old hurt welled up.  Again, Finn and football seemed more important than Kurt’s entire future.  

Kurt left the table.  Before he locked the bedroom door, he heard Carole admonish them.  “That was uncalled for, Finn.”

“But Mom, he practices for hours every night.”

“Carole, I love my son, but he gets himself wound up.  He needs to let go,” Burt said.

Kurt tried not to cry.

 

\---

Kurt finally got the auditorium for a dress rehearsal but it wasn’t working.  He didn’t know what the issue was but his heart wasn’t in it.

“Maybe more candles?”

“God no. No more candles,” Blaine said.  Kurt heard the criticism that underscored Blaine’s statement.  Clearly his boyfriend wasn’t impressed.  Then again, Kurt thought sullenly, when was the last time Blaine was impressed with Kurt’s performance?  Blackbird, probably.

His confidence was tumbling.  “Maybe I should rethink this,” Kurt suggested.

“You don’t have to go to NYADA, Kurt.  There are other schools.”

Kurt stared at him.  “I meant the song choice, Blaine.”

 

\---

There was two days until the audition.  He tried to find a new song but nothing worked.  He finally decided he’d go with “Phantom” and put it on again - until his dad asked yet again to give it a rest.

In a quiet rage, Kurt went outside.  He had nowhere to rehearse.  Sylvester had booked the auditorium, Blaine’s house was out as was the choir room since Mr. Schuester decided Rachel could hog it for her audition and what Rachel wanted, she got.

Kurt thought bitterly of Finn, yelling inside at yet another stupid sporting event.

“S’up hummel?” Puck said.

 

\----

 

“Why are you here?” Kurt asked, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

“Needed a break from the game and some fresh air,” Puck said, dragging on a cigarette.

Kurt rolled his eyes.  “Those things will kill you - not that I’d care.  But if they don’t, my dad will if he sees you with it.”

Puck laughed. “I’ll take my chances.”

“They’ll also make you ugly and your breath stink so your cougars will stop sleeping with you.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.  And what’s your problem anyway?.  You’re in a bitchy mood, more so than usual.”

 

\---

 

“Where are we?”  Kurt asked.

The clearing was hidden in the the woods.  There was a circle of stones perfect for sitting.  It was a tad chilly as it was October. The full moon was bright enough to light it up but the headlights from the truck helped.

“You needed a rehearsal space. I like to come here to think.”

‘That must not happen often,” Kurt quipped.

“Ok then...replace think with drink,” Puck replied, getting out of the truck.  Puck threw his letterman jacket at Kurt.  “To stay warm.”

“You’re being unusually nice,” Kurt said.

“I have my reasons.”

 

\----

 

Kurt stood in the center of the circle and pushed play on his phone.   The music echoed a bit in the clearing but Kurt gave full voice to the lyrics.

 

_“You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night...”_

 

“Phantom sucks,” Puck finally said after a long pause.

“Thanks for your critique, Puck.  I feel so much better.”

“I didn’t say you sucked.  That song isn’t right for you. Your voice is unique, almost...magical.”  Puck hesitated as Kurt looked at him in disbelief.  “Anyways...you should do something like the gravity song.”

 

\---

Kurt shook his head. “I blew that note, remember?”

Puck laughed. “Blew that note, my ass.  You did it on purpose. Don’t know why but I know you can do it.  I heard you rehearsing.  Go ahead...do it.  I want to hear you do it right.  Or do that warbler one you did the duet with the hobbit at Regionals.  You actually made me cry, but if you tell anyone that you’ll be seeing the inside of a dumpster again.”

Kurt couldn’t believe this was Puck that was talking to him - being this supportive in his own Puckish way.

 

.----

 

Kurt sang ‘Defying Gravity’ and ‘Candles’ for Puck.  It was fun singing at full voice for someone who appreciated it.

“I like that Candles one better with just your voice. What do you see in that Wobbler anyways?” Puck asked.

“Uh...he’s gay, he likes me, we have a lot in common.  He’s nice..” Kurt trailed off.  

“Nice is for suckers.”

“I don’t have many options. I really do like him.  He makes me feel…..normal.

“But you’re not normal.  You’re special. You deserve someone equally special not just the boy next to you.”

Kurt blinked.  He had an idea.

 

\----

“I want to try this.  Hold the phone?  I need to see if I can dance.” Kurt pointed at Puck.  “Don’t laugh.”

‘Wouldn’t dream of it,” Puck chuckled.

Kurt launched into ‘The Boy Next Door’. It felt right.  The dancing felt so good he didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes at the end until he heard applause.  He cautiously opened his eyes nervous that he’d been the butt of a joke; that Puck had brought the football team.

It wasn’t them. He didn’t recognize the people sitting on the stones.

“Welcome to the UnSeelie court,” a woman’s voice rang out.

 

\----

“You are indeed your mother’s son, Kurt Hummel.” The woman looked ethereal.  All of them did.  They were certainly not from Lima.

“Who...are you?”

“I am Reyna, Queen of the Dark Fey.  Your mother was once one of us before she ran away.”

“You’re crazy.  I’m leaving,” Kurt said and tried to exit the circle.  He couldn’t.

“We wish you no harm.  Your mother’s infractions are not yours.  You have the voice of an angel.  Sing for us tonight and I’ll let you leave.”

He looked around but Puck was gone.  He couldn’t escape the circle so he sang.

 

\----

 

The so-called ‘fey’ had danced around him for hours, seemingly enchanted by his performance.

After singing the final chorus of “Blackbird” the battery died on Kurt’s phone. “I don’t have any power,” Kurt said.  “May I go now?”

By then fog had surrounded the circle. Kurt couldn’t see beyond it.  He hoped Puck was out there.

As if by magic, Puck appeared by the Queen but he looked different.  His mohawk seemed longer, his eyes brighter and his skin had a glow to it. Dark tattoos covered his bare arms.

“I believe you know my son, Puck,” the Queen said.

 

\----

“Puck?” Kurt asked, hesitant.

“Thou speak'st aright; I am that merry wanderer of the night....” Puck quoted. He bowed gracefully to Kurt.

"What is going on?” Kurt asked.

Queen Reyna stood up.  “My son has finally found you.  While Elizabeth was alive, she hid you from us.  With her death, we knew her kin was in Lima but unsure who it was.  Puck realized it was you when you moved him to tears at your performance.  It takes magic to make a dark fey cry.”

Kurt stared at Puck.

“You belong here, Kurt.  With your people,” Puck said.  ‘With me.”

 

\---

“How can you be….fey?” Kurt asked Puck.

“We live by a specific code. We believe change is good and chaos reigns.  That it’s a sin not to use the magical powers granted us.  Truth can only be reach through a devotion to self.  Lastly, we believe passion is the truest state of being. Can you not see all those things in me?”

Kurt blinked. “Ok...um yes, I can see that.  But that’s not me.  I can’t live like that.”

“Your mother couldn’t either.  That was why she left.  But we need you back with us,” the Queen explained.

 

\---

“You said I could go home,” Kurt said.

“I did.  I also lied about the conditions,” Queen Reyna said.  “One night has passed within this circle.  Outside of this circle, one year has passed.”

“My father?”

“He’s fine but worried,” Puck said. He laid his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “That’s where I was.” Kurt shook him off and glared.

“I am not inclined to let you return but my son has convinced me to make you an offer.”

“Gee, thanks,” Kurt muttered to Puck.

“You agree to return to this clearing in one month to become the Prince’s Consort.”

“What?”

 

\---

 

“One month?”

Puck chuckled.  “Kurt, that’s 30 years in your time. It’s the best I could do.”

Kurt glanced between the members of the UnSeelie Court. They didn’t look very happy about the deal.    

“And as your consort?  “You’re not even gay!”

“The Fey do not care about gender.  I want you.  I always have -  on this side or the other but I will not insist on a relationship on that side.  I can wait for you to be with me here.  You can live your life there first.”

“How generous,” Kurt spat.

“It is,” the Queen said, nastily.  “Decide.”

 

\---

 

“Kiss to seal the deal,” Queen Reyna ordered.

Puck faced Kurt. Quietly he whispered, “Kurt, you’ve changed me.  In the time I’ve spent in your world I have become less selfish, and I hope, more honorable.  I will stay in that world with you so I can glamour you appropriately but I will not ask more than that.”

“What do you mean?”

“As part Fey, you will live a long time.  You will outlive your peers.  I promise once we do return I will treat you well.”

Kurt kissed him and hoped Puck had changed as much as he said.

 

 


	8. Baby Burrito - Teen wolf Derek/Stiles PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles works in a Halloween shop and Derek walks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Baby Burrito
> 
> Prompt: Stiles works in a Halloween shop and Derek walks in
> 
>  
> 
> Fandom: Teen Wolf
> 
> Pairing: Derek/Stiles pre-slash
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Words: 100 X 8
> 
> Warnings: Total fluff overload, background minor character death
> 
> AN: Takes place after Season 5
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t own Teen Wolf because if I did Sterek would be CANON

 

  
  
  


**Baby Burrito**

 

If Stiles didn’t already have to worry about college and dealing with any number of supernatural emergencies, working in the Halloween Store would have been awesome.  The animatronic zombies were cool except when you accidentally stepped on the trigger plate after hours.  Stiles was ashamed of how many times he’d shrieked in surprise.  He should be used to things jumping out at him in the dark by now.

Anyways, he was tired. He had taken the job to help pay for college. His dad’s medical bills had piled up and Stiles hadn’t gotten a full scholarship. He needed spending money.

\---

 

Amy Shriver was organizing some new stock, otherwise Stiles was alone in the front.  It had been a quiet night.  The front door opened and a man in a red hoodie walked in with a stroller.  It was hard to see his face but clearly the man had been shopping.  He had a number of bags from local stores including “Babies ‘R Us.”

He would’ve continued wiping the shelves but he saw the man sniffing the air.  It was a distinctive behavior that Stiles knew well.

Werewolf.

The man looked at him.  It wasn’t just any werewolf.

It was Derek.

 

\---

They stared at each other but Stiles was the first to break.  Derek looked like he wanted to run.

“Hey man, long time no see.  You don’t call.  You don’t write…” Stiles tried to joke but the truth was he’d been hurt when derek had taken off after his transformation.  Stiles had thought he had died and suddenly derek had been alive and evolved and left before Stiles could come to grips with the sudden range of feelings he’d experienced after that.

Including the realization that maybe Derek had meant more to him than he had ever admitted to himself.

 

\---

“Uh, yeah.  I didn’t plan to stay away but uh..” Derek looked down at the stroller.

‘We could have used your help last year but I can see your hands were full,” Stiles said, trying not to sound jealous.  “Is Braden here, too?”

“No...babies aren’t her “thing” apparently,” Derek said.  He sounded sanguine.  “I can’t blame her.”

“Sorry, man.” Stiles shifted uncomfortably.  “So, this is…”

“Caroline.”

“She’s...uh cute.  Looks more like you than her.”

“She’s not Braden’s,” Derek said.

Stiles was shocked.  Had Derek made another bad choice in women?

“She’s Cora’s.  Or now she’s mine, I guess.”

 

\---

“It’s a long story,” Derek said, sadly.

“Is Cora...is she gone?” Stiles asked, in a whisper.

Derek nodded.  Without thinking, Stiles hugged him until it got awkward. Derek stared at him oddly as he pulled away but he didn’t look angry.  Stiles called that a win.  Plus, Derek smelled as great as he remembered.

“I’m sorry...again.”

“I needed to bring her back to Beacon Hills.  Cubs that aren’t born in family land need to be exposed before they’re two so they can bond with the land.”

“So werewolf thing,” Stiles said.

‘Werewolf thing,” Derek smiled gently at him.

 

\---

“How long are you staying?” Stiles asked.

“A couple of years.  I have to rebuild in the Preserve to keep the connection to the land.”

"I thought you ceded Beacon Hills to Scott,” Stiles asked.

“Just the protection of it. For natural born wolves, we have to belong to the land even if we don’t live there.  Made weres can’t bond with the land.”

“Oh...that’s interesting.  Are you back at the Loft?”

“Yes, but it’s not really baby appropriate.  I picked up a few things but I’ll have to set up a nursery.”

"I’ll help you!” Stiles blurted out.

 

\---

Stiles couldn’t help blushing.  He must seem like a kid with a crush.  He had to change the topic.  ‘So what emergency thing did you need from here?  Afraid she won’t be hairy enough for halloween yet?” Stiles laughed nervously.

Now, Derek blushed. “I, uh, I saw that baby burrito costume in the window.  It’ll be her first Halloween after all.”

"Aw...that’s adorable.  She has you wrapped around her finger, doesn’t she?”

Derek tried to glare at him but it wasn’t working.  Derek was also adorable.

“No problem.  In fact, I’ll get it.  I do get an employee discount.”

 

\----

“I’ll have Amy ring it up after close but I could bring it by tomorrow.  Then we can decide what other things you need for the nursery.”

“Why do you want to help me?” Derek asked.

“Because I want to?  I actually missed you.”

Derek sniffed. Stiles knew he was searching for the scent of lies.  When Derek was satisfied, he agreed.   “If you’re helping with the nursery, let me treat you to dinner tomorrow.”

Stiles grinned.  ‘It’s a date...I mean.. I’ll be there…” Foot in mouth.  Stiles shut up.

Derek smiled softly again.  “No, it **is** a date.”

  
  
  
  



	9. The Little Prince - NCIS Gibbs/Tony PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routing for Halloween decor in Gibbs’ attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Little Prince  
> Prompt: Routing for Halloween decor in Gibbs’ attic  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Tony established  
> Words: 100 X 3 (short but sweet)  
> Warnings: none but schmoop, probably unrealistic
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own NCIS nor do I make money on this. If I did, I’d smack both Gibbs and Tony upside the head until they saw what they had right in front of each other.

 

 

**The Little Prince**

 

“Gibbs?” Tony yelled as he walked into the house. “Where are you?”

There was no answer but Tony knew he was home. His car was in the driveway.

He tried the basement and was surprised not to find him there. He checked the first floor again. Not finding anything, he headed upstairs. Once there, he heard a thump above him.

He walked into the attic and was surprised to find Gibbs sitting on the floor looking at a photo album.

“Gibbs?”

No answer.

“Jethro?”

“This was Kelly’s first trick or treat outfit. I’d forgotten how small she was,” Gibbs said.

 

\----

 

“She was a Princess,” Tony said, sliding next to Gibbs on the floor. “She was adorable.”

“Yeah, Shannon and I were more excited than she was I think. I had been home on leave and it was my first Halloween with them. I haven’t seen this photo in years.”

There was a long silence between them until Tony slid his hand into Gibbs’ hand and squeezed.

Gibbs shook himself out of his reverie. “Well, I guess this attic isn’t going to clean itself.”

“We’re not in any hurry,” Tony said. “It’s ok to miss them.”

“I know. Thank you, Tony.”

 

\----

 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked. “Trying to salvage Halloween decorations,” Gibbs replied. “I think we can use some of it.”

“Are you decorating this year?”

“I have reason to, don’t you think?” Gibbs asked.

“He’s only 3. He won’t remember it.”

“But we will.”

“Yes, we will,” Tony agreed. “It’s not every week you get a new roommate and a foster son.”

“Roommate? I think you’re more than that,” Gibbs chuckled and kissed him. “What’s in the bag?”

“A costume for Joey.” He handed it to Gibbs, wedding ring flashing.

Gibbs smiled when he saw the toddler prince costume.


	10. Songbird - Glee/Buffy, Spike/Kurt M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy/Glee crossover. Spike Meets Kurt in NY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Songbird
> 
> Prompt: Buffy/Glee crossover. Spike Meets Kurt in NY.
> 
> Fandom: Buffy/Glee
> 
> Pairing: Kurt/Spike
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Words: 100 X 11 (a little wordy, yup).
> 
> Warnings: Man sex! Biting, Vampirism, a little ‘under the influence’, rough sex (not graphic)
> 
>  
> 
> AN: No specific time period for Buffy - probably after all series. Season 5 for Glee. Kurt is 19ish? Spike is...substantially older.
> 
> I don’t own Glee or Buffy but if I did, Buffy would have had a musical..oh wait it did...Glee would have had a vampire...oh wait it did - kind of. Still don’t own it. or make money...sigh...

 

**Songbird**

 

The thing about being a vampire was you didn’t have to kill your victims.  Most vampires did because humans were generally a boring lot.  

Few humans knew that.  Buffy did after Riley became addicted to being bitten. A vampire’s saliva contained a chemical that enhanced the pleasure of being bitten. Humans often became addicted and then, at least for Spike, it was no fun.  Turning had the same issue.  Once the soul was gone, often so was the spark.

He liked his prey with a little life in it.  

And he saw a pretty little thing that caught his eye.

 

\----

 

Kurt had noticed the pale blond started coming into the Spotlight Diner regularly and that was quite a feat.  So many attractive actor/performer wannabes came through that Kurt lost track of them.  

He had noticed this one because he clearly wasn’t worried about all the potential cholesterol in his food.  Despite ordering greasy cheeseburgers, milkshakes and the fried onions, he was thin.  

“Have you ever met a salad?” Kurt asked.

“Not bloody likely to eat rabbit food.”

“Your metabolism will shut down before you’re 30.  You should try one every now and then,” Kurt suggested.

The man just laughed.

 

\---

 

Spike enjoyed Kurt’s bitchy attitude.  He’d been back several times and Kurt critiqued his food choices and fashion sense.

“If you’re going to insult me, love, call me Spike,” he said.

“Spike?  I hope that’s a nickname and not that your mother wanted a dog and got you instead,” Kurt quipped.

“Woof. Tell me something about yourself,” Spike requested.

“I have never wanted a dog.”

Enhanced hearing made spying easy.  He’d learned Kurt was attending NYADA and he had two female roommates which he bickered with frequently. Also, he was not over his ex, Blaine.  

Spike could work with that.

 

\---

 

It took five trips into the Spotlight Diner before Spike saw Kurt actually spotlighted.  He usually backed one of the girls or had a few lines in a group number.  He was enchanted by Kurt’s wide range and the smooth, clear tones of his voice.  If Spike didn’t already hate the name, he would have called Kurt “Angel” for his voice.  Instead, he opted to think of him as his songbird.

Someone finally requested a solo by Kurt.  Spike was already attracted to Kurt but found it ironic that the song that made Spike truly want him was ‘Being’ Alive.

 

\----

 

“Why don’t you sing more often?” Spike asked.

“The customers usually ask for the girls,” Kurt said nonchalantly.

Spike knew an act when he saw it. Kurt was bothered by the seemingly lack of interest in him.  It wasn’t true.  People were captivated by him, he just didn’t see it.

“Would you do a duet with me?” Spike asked.

Kurt’s mouth gaped open at the request.

He knew Kurt loved Rent so he had learned “I’ll Cover You” just for this moment.  He thought their voices would work and it would sway Kurt’s attention to him.

The crowd loved them.

 

\----

 

Halloween.  Kurt wondered if Spike had plans.  Kurt was stuck working until 10:00.  The crowds were large and full of obnoxious costumes.  If Kurt had to sing either Monster Mash or Werewolves of London one more time, he’d puke.  

Near the end of his shift, a familiar blond head walked in, complete in a traditional vampire costume.  It should’ve looked cheesy, but Spike had obviously invested in a quality costume and he looked gorgeous.  

“Be my Mina, tonight?” Spike asked, oddly elegantly.

“Still not a girl,” Kurt quipped.

“Fine.  Be my Jonathan Harker...just the slash version.”

Kurt laughed.

 

\----

 

This was crazy.  Kurt wasn’t easy.  He didn’t sleep around.  He didn’t ‘hook-up’ yet here he was in Spike’s arms ready for anything.  

They had come back for drinks and the wine had been delicious, but Spike’s mouth had been even more delicious. Kurt couldn’t get enough.

It was like Spike had some kind of control over him.  He was already naked and Spike was still fully dressed.  The black velvet cape felt luxurious against his bare skin and the way Spike’s tongue roamed over Kurt’s neck was arousing.  He felt...wanton and wanted…

It was a very heady feeling.

 

\---

 

Spike was in total lust.  He wanted Kurt so bad - both as prey and as a lover.  He was tempted to turn him but Kurt had a spark that Spike loved and didn’t want to risk losing it.

It had been awhile since he’d mesmerized anyone.  Unlike the books, you couldn’t convince anyone to do something they wouldn’t do but it could be used to sway them into lowering their inhibitions.  Kurt wanted to do this whether he admitted to it or not.  Spike enjoyed the heat of his body and the pulse of blood along Kurt’s long lean neck.

 

\---

 

Spike turned Kurt in his lap so his back was to Spike’s chest.  He stroked Kurt’s cock until the man whimpered in need.  When Kurt came, Spike bit deeply into his neck.

Kurt’s squeal of “Fuck, yes” was like a song to Spike.  Pulse after pulse of rich delicious blood surged in time with Kurt’s orgasm.  The incredible taste of serotonin-laden blood filled his mouth.  Nothing tasted better than blood after an orgasm.  

Spike was hard as nails.  His little songbird was the sexiest damn thing he’d seen in a long time and his taste was addictive.  Spike wanted more.

 

\----

 

Kurt came to slowly.  He was sore all over, but in a well-fucked kind of way.  He’d never blacked out during sex before but Spike had more endurance than anyone Kurt had ever met.  Not that Kurt had a wide variety of experiences to compare them to.

He wasn’t surprised to find himself alone.  Spike had indicated he wasn’t staying.  

He walked out to Santana and Rachel giggling over a note.

“Have fun?” Rachel asked.

“Hell of a hickey you got there, Ladyface...or is it ‘Songbird’ now?” Santana said waving the note.

He grabbed it.  It was from Spike.

 

\---

 

He ran into the bathroom.  Before he read the note, he looked in the mirror.  He was littered in fingerprint-shaped bruises and hickeys. He pressed the darkest one on his neck and shivered in the memory of Spike leaving it.  Kurt had never come so many times in one night before.   He didn’t know if he could do it all the time, but he sure as hell wanted to do it again.

He thought he should feel dirty or something.  He didn’t.  He read the note and felt a thrill of anticipation.

   

_‘I’ll be back for you soon, little songbird.’_

  
  
  



	11. Flavor of the Season - Teen Wolf Derek/Stiles PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pumpkin spice overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Flavor of the Season  
> Prompt: Pumpkin spice overload  
> Fandom: Teen Wolf  
> Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Words: 100 X 6  
> Warnings: None but a little sexy talk. Also - the product mentioned at the end does actually exist.
> 
> AN: This is a follow-up to the earlier Halloween Slashabble “Baby Burrito” 
> 
> Don’t own it...don’t make any money on it. Shucks.

  
  


**Flavor of the Season**

 

Derek had a sense of humor but you had to really know Derek well to see it.  Scott didn’t.  Peter didn’t. Braeden didn’t.

Stiles did.

Derek enjoyed reconnecting with Stiles him.  He found Stiles far more attractive and funnier than he remembered.  Maybe Derek mellowed since he’d evolved.  Maybe Stiles matured.  Not too much. Stiles still found fart jokes funny, had an incessant sweet tooth and caffeine addiction and he seemed perpetually horny.

But Stiles was there helping Derek not only set up a nursery but settle back into life in Beacon Hills even though his own schedule was full.

 

\----

 

It was almost Halloween. Stiles was working almost every night, but he still came over afterwards.  Inevitably, he had his usual coffee with him.

“Pumpkin Spice Latte is the best.  I look forward to this shit every year,” Stiles said, a foam mustache covering his lip.

Derek wanted to lick it off but his own hands were with settling Caroline down.  “Your skin is probably sweating cinnamon spice with as much of that as you drink.”

“You want to taste it?” Stiles asked.  

Derek raised an eyebrow.

“The coffee!  Not...oh geez…” Stiles stammered, blushing.

Derek found it adorable.  “Maybe.”

 

\---

 

Derek knew Stiles was interested.  Derek was interested too but he had originally wanted to take it slow but Stiles had woven himself into Derek’s life within two weeks and Derek still wanted more.

He found a sitter for the night (thank you, Sheriff Stilinki) to go to Lydia’s Halloween party.  Since he was dropping Caroline off, Stiles and he were going to ride together.

"What’s this for?” Stiles asked as Derek handed him a basket filled with pumpkin spice flavored-goodies along with his usual cup of coffee.

“Just a small thank you for all of your help,” Derek replied.  

 

\---

 

Stiles grinned at the basket.  He took a swig of coffee and then quickly kissed Derek.  

“Tastes good, right?” Stiles said.

Leave it to Stiles to rush the first kiss.  “Not sure.  We may have to try that again,” Derek replied. He stepped forward and pulled Stiles to him.  This time Derek took the lead and slowly and thoroughly kissed Stiles.  He could taste the spices from Stiles drink.  It was very good.

“Not in the house,” the Sheriff said coming back into the room.  

“Right, we’re going now.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and led him out of the house.

 

\---

 

Once in the car, Stiles asked, “What’s your costume, anyways?” eyeing Derek’s very tight white jeans and black leather jacket.   Stiles was wearing a ‘This is my costume’ tee-shirt.  After working at the Halloween store, Derek thought Stiles was tired of wearing costumes.

Derek opened his jacket and the dark orange tee underneath said, “Pumpkin Spice Hottie.

“That’s awesome.”  Stiles laughed.

Derek handed a similar one to him.  “I got you one, too.”  He hoped Stiles liked it.  He wasn’t sure about the matching tees.  Stiles might think it was saying too much about their new-found relationship.  

Stiles quickly changed.  

 

\---

  
  


The party was fun.  Derek enjoyed seeing the old gang again.  He was surprised that Jackson was back but not that he and Lydia were together.

Stiles had dragged him onto the dance floor for awhile and Derek found it fun to let go.  

“I just found the best thing,” Stiles said, breathless after returning from the bar.

“The Harry Potter Butterbeers weren’t the best thing?” Derek asked.

“Nope. These are the best,” Stiles grinned and handed Derek a box. “Let’s go try it.”

_‘Pumpkin Spice-flavored lube.’_

  
  


Later, Derek realized that Pumpkin Spice was quickly becoming his favorite fall flavor.

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Cat Got his Tongue _ Snape/Harry PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry sees Snape’s ghost, but is it really his ghost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Cat Got His Tongue  
> Prompt: Harry sees Snape’s ghost, but is it really his ghost?  
> For: majmunka  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Harry very pre-slash (almost gen if you squint)  
> Rating: PG  
> Word count: 100 X 10  
> Warnings: Dubious use of magic? 
> 
> AN: Mostly canon except epilogue and a certain big plot point!
> 
> I do not own, rent or make money on Harry Potter

**Cat Got His Tongue**

Harry had been the groundskeeper at Hogwarts for ten years. Everyone thought he’d have been an Auror, a Quidditch player or even a professor at the same school. He tried all of them but the only person they’d made happy was his ex-wife, Ginny.

He wasn’t sorry for their marriage and loved his children. Ginny was just more ambitious than he was. He’d always been famous but he’d never had a family and was happiest spending time with the kids.

He was grateful to have custody. They lived comfortably in Hagrid’s old hut after Harry had expanded and upgraded it.

\---

Albus Severus first found the cat a year before. It had been injured and Harry wasn’t sure it would survive but he did everything in his power because of the look in his kids eyes. He couldn’t disappoint them.

Not that the cat seemed grateful. It fought Harry as much as possible in its weakened state. Maybe he was insulted that Lily Luna named him Sheba before Harry told her it was a boy. The name stuck around even if the cat didn’t at first. He was a scraggly, scrawny black cat that hissed at everything. Albus Severus loved it.

\----

Once recovered, Sheba hung around for meals and occasionally let one of the kids pet him. It took two months before Sheba curled up in Albus’ bed. Sheba never came close to Harry but it watched Harry and followed him throughout the day when the kids were in school. Harry was unnerved by the glint of mischief in its eyes. Sometimes he swore the cat laughed when Harry accidentally tripped over him or when Harry stepped in “gifts” the cat left in Harry’s room or worse, the dead mice left on his pillow.

Sheba had an irritating sense of humor.

\---

In October Sheba began disappearing for hours. Harry found him in the small graveyard the school kept for honored professors who had no family plots. 

Sheba was curled up on a grave. Harry coughed when he realized whose it was.

_Severus Snape_

“You two would’ve gotten on well. You’re exactly alike.”

The cat coughed up a hairball and walked away.

Harry cleaned it up. He stepped backwards and tripped over Sheba who had wrapped himself around Harry’s legs. 

“Should have called you Snape, stupid cat.” Harry growled as the cat peed on the gravestone.

That night, Sheba slept with him.

\---

Harry began dreaming of Snape - sometimes of their history, often of his death. Several times Harry dreamt that Snape was buried alive and clawing his way out. Those nights, Harry was woken by Sheba shredding the sheets.

Three nights before Halloween, Harry was unpacking boxes and came across his old school books including his old potions book - the one labelled ‘Property of the Half-Blood Prince’.

Every time Harry saw the book after that, it was open to a particular page and Sheba was sitting on it looking intently at Harry.

“Snape wants you to read that, dad,” Albus Severus said.

\---

“Who...did you say?” Harry asked.

“I said Sheba must want you to read that. He keeps opening the book to that page,” Albus laughed. 

Harry must have misheard him. Why was Snape on his mind so much? Certainly the years have made him realize that he had misjudged Snape. Granted, Snape had still not been a nice man nor an entirely good one, but he had been better and stronger than people gave him credit for. Harry was alive because of Snape. He admired the man.

Sheba jumped up in his lap and began kneading his thighs and purring.

\---

Sheba had run off. Harry was concerned. A black cat out on halloween night wasn’t safe. There were still dark wizards, creatures and misguided muggles that might harm him. Harry went off in search of the cat.

He ended up at the graveyard since it was one of his regular haunts. The cat was indeed laying on the grave. Just then Harry’s torch went out. Harry was about to wave his wand for a “Lumos” spell when he suddenly saw a pale, ghostly figure standing at the grave. Harry was shocked, not certain he wasn’t hallucinating.

It was Severus Snape.

\---

The phantom wavered and disappeared.

Suddenly Sheba was wrapped around Harry’s legs. Harry picked him up.

“Snape?”

“Rowr…” and it sounded remarkably like “dunderhead” and jumped out of his arms and back to the grave and began clawing the ground.

Harry remembered the book. It was a potion for a permanent animagus transformation. What if..?

Harry waved his wand and dug up the grave. Inside the casket was nothing but a bottle and a saucer.

Sheba batted at the bottle. Harry opened it and poured the thick, opaque liquid into the saucer. 

Sheba (Snape?) quickly drank it and then collapsed.

\---

Harry carried the cat home. The kids were at Ginny’s for Halloween so he didn’t have to worry about them.

The cat seemed okay but just asleep. Maybe nothing had happened. He did a basic health charm and the cat seemed fine and comfortable in Harry’s lap. Harry eventually drifted into sleep.

Harry felt a heavy weight press on his chest and suddenly woke up with a full-grown man in his lap. He stood up in surprise, toppling the man onto the floor...a full-grown...naked man. 

A full-grown, naked, Snape glared at him.

“Potter, it took you long enough.”

\---

Harry gaped at the man. 

“Merlin’s beard...how...I can’t believe…”

Snape stood. ‘Your mouth is open. You might want to see to that,” Snape said.

“How?” Harry managed to squeak.

“I’m a potions master with a penchant for planning. Don’t think I didn’t suspect Voldemort to turn on me. And with my war crimes...I was better off not being human.” He headed into Harry’s bedroom. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked.

“To bed. I’m tired.”

Harry gaped again. “But...it’s my…”

“Shush, Potter. It’s not like we haven’t been sleeping together for months, now.” Snape smirked at him.


	13. Ghost of a Chance - NCIS Gibbs/Tony PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kate’s ghost helps Gibbs and Tony get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ghost of a Chance  
> Prompt: Kate’s ghost helps Gibbs and Tony get together  
> For: All my NCIS Tibbs fans who have been so supportive during this fest!  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Tony  
> Words: 100 X 9  
> Warnings: None 
> 
> AN: This is the last Halloween Slashabble for 2015. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I do not own NCIS. Do not make money on it either. Darn.

 

 

**Ghost of a Chance**

 

Abby had a secret.  She had many of them but this one she felt strongly about and had been disappointed in so far.  Every Halloween, Abby tried to communicate with the dead.  She was sure she should’ve be able to given her penchant for all things gothic and supernatural.

She tried Ouija boards, tarot cards, crystal balls, psychic writing but nothing definitive happened.  She’d been to psychics with varying degrees of success but she wanted to do it herself.

This year she’d stumbled onto a rare spell book.  She’d never tried spellcasting but she was desperate enough to try it.

 

\---

 

It had taken longer than she expected and was flabbergasted to see an old familiar face in front of her.

 

_Kate Todd_

 

She looked pale, but uninjured.  She was also translucent.  Enough so Abby didn’t accidentally try to hug her.

“KATE….KATE….KATE!!!!”  Abby jumped up and down in her enthusiasm.

Kate smiled at her.  “Abby, I should have known it was you,” she said, her voice thin and whispery but full of affection.

Abby wanted to know everything but Kate kept quiet.  “In time,” was all she’d say about death.

Instead, Abby caught her up on all things NCIS.

 

\---

 

“So Gibbs and Tony are still dumbasses?” Kate asked.

Abby nodded.  “Uh huh.  We’d have both lost that bet.  I was just so sure they’d have gotten together by now.”

“Ziva was a distraction,” Kate said.

“Oh...so you could see...stuff here then?” Abby asked.

“Sometimes.  Wasn’t too happy that Gibbs replaced me with my killer’s sister but she turned out okay, I guess.  Except, like I said - a distraction for Tony. And he wasn’t likely to make a move on Gibbs. Too intimidated.”

“And it’s not likely Gibbs would have made the first move either.  Way too stubborn.”

 

\----

 

The doorbell rang.

“Crapiola...I forgot Tony was picking me up!” Abby said.  “My car’s in the garage. I’ll tell him I’m not going to the NCIS party.”

“Will Gibbs be there?” Kate asked.  

Abby nodded.

“Then you should go,” Kate said, looking thoughtful.

“But Kate...you’ll only be here until midnight and this spell can only be used once,” Abby argued.

“Abby,  I love you but you don’t need me.  That idiot outside the door...he just might.”

“Will he...I mean can anyone else see you?”

“Only you can but I think I can still work some magic.”

 

\----

 

Gibbs hated parties.  Even work parties where people tended to be better behaved.  At least this year costumes were not ‘required.  He came for one reason and one reason only - a certain senior field agent he could never stop thinking about.  Not that he would ever do anything.  He was Tony’s boss and hadn’t shown any serious interest.  Gibbs wouldn’t risk their current friendship.

Gibbs still had to control his reaction at seeing how attractive Tony was. And Tony was walking straight towards him.

“Well, hello Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Tony drawled in a very sexy way.  “You look dashing tonight.”

 

\---

Gibbs wasn’t sure how they ended up at his house, but he wasn’t arguing it.  Tony and he had somewhat uncharacteristically flirted for awhile until Tony suggested they leave because he needed to talk with Gibbs privately.  Gibbs thought something was wrong and agreed to leave to take care of him.

It was clear that something wasn’t wrong as soon as Tony ran his finger up and down Gibbs’ thigh as he drove.  Gibbs just eyed him but didn’t say anything.  Was Tony really coming onto him?  He wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer to be yes or no.

 

\---

 

“Gibbs, we’ve known each other a long time...and by known...not as well-known as I think we both want.  We’ve danced long enough, haven’t we?” Tony asked, clasping his hand in Gibbs.  “Don’t you want more?”

“Tony, I’m your boss,” Gibbs said, beginning the argument he often had with himself.  He almost hated himself for it.

“I know.  We can work around that.  We should not waste any more time.  Life is too short.”  Tony squeezed his hand.

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” Gibbs asked.  

“Not what. Who. An old friend gave me a push in the right direction.”

 

\---

 

Since Gibbs was not good with words, he wanted to show Tony how he felt by actions.  As he leaned in to kiss Tony, the man put a hand against his chest and held him in place.

“Wait until midnight,” Tony whispered.

Gibbs looked at the clock.  It was only one minute until midnight.  “Why?”

“I’d like our first kiss to start a new day for us,” Tony said.

“That’s oddly romantic of you.”

“I have my moments.”

The clock struck 12:00 and Tony dropped his arm and let Gibbs kiss him.  It was everything Gibbs had hoped for.

 

\---

 

Kate left Tony’s body just as midnight struck.  As much as she liked Gibbs, she didn’t want to be the one kissing him.  

She had been unsure if she could hold a possession for hours but she had felt strong when she sunk into Tony’s body.  It was weird, particularly when she knew he was still aware of what was going on and that she knew how Tony felt.

She checked on them an hour later to be sure they were okay.  They apparently were very okay.  She covered her eyes.

“Oh God, I did not need to see that!”


End file.
